The present invention relates primarily to a replaceable fluorescent lamp ballast, and more particularly to a universal plug-in replaceable fluorescent lamp electronic ballast that can be replaced without the need of dismantling the installed fixture or table/floor lamp. The present invention also relates to a lighting fixture ballast adapter and an illumination source support apparatus having an engaging component that is insertable into a recess and being rotatable therein for attachment.
Present day fluorescent lighting fixtures have a ballasting arrangement where the ballast is an integral part of a fluorescent lighting fixture or fluorescent table/floor lamp. These electronic ballasts do not have a life expectancy greater than the fluorescent lamps themselves; their mean-time-between-failures (MTBF) is substantially smaller. In which case, when a ballast failure occurs, it may become necessary to have someone, such as a licensed electrician, replace the ballast by removing and dismantling the fixture or by dismantling the table/floor lamp.
To obviate the need for a skilled technician to replace or repair an existing ballast, the present invention fulfils this need.
The following prior art discloses the various aspects in the design and use of fluorescent lamp ballasts and their application.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,208, granted Jun. 26, 1973, to A. Mills, discloses a lighting fixture that utilizes one or more circular fluorescent lamps that is connectable to conventional screw-in or bayonet type sockets. A pair of upper and lower housing members provides a supporting enclosure for the ballast and starter components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029, 593, granted Jun. 14, 1977, to R. A. Natoli, teaches of a twist lock lamp socket locking means that comprises a lamp socket and panel assembly that includes a socket panel opening having a plurality of equally spaced radially outwardly directed retention slots therein that receive a plurality of circumferentially spaced socket retention tabs on a lamp socket. The socket is rotatably locked in position on the panel using a spring-biased tab located at the end of each ramped surface that engages with retention slots on the panel surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,845, granted Dec. 17, 1991, to T. R. Aubrey, teaches a retrofit unit for replacing conventional incandescent light bulbs with fluorescent or similar light sources. A hard-wired ballast is used in conjunction with conventional light fixtures to permit retrofit conversion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,590, granted Jul. 7, 1992, to W. Holzer, discloses a compact fluorescent lamp and an electronic ballast that is constructed as a separate unit, which constituting an adapter, is electrically and mechanically connectable with the lamp by means of a plug-in connection. The plug-in connection between the ballast and the lamp extends in the direction of the lamp at least partially into the space surrounded by the lamp to achieve the smallest possible length.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,915, granted Jul. 14, 1992, to D. W. Lerch, discloses a dome shaped decorative fixture that is marketed in kit form with its individual components easily assembled or disassembled. The dome shaped decorative lighting fixture has been designed to be mounted in a ceiling either below a skylight and/or within a housing built into the ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,547, granted Jun. 14, 1994, to H. P. Mews, et al., discloses a lamp socket for a fluorescent lamp that permits insertion and removal of a fluorescent lamp in and from a socket, the socket being formed within a body and having an engagement surface wall from which a shelf projects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,618, granted Feb. 13, 1996, to U. Vakil, discloses a quick connect/disconnect lighting fixture that requires no tools to install or remove after the initial installation. A typical consumer is then able to convert an existing incandescent lighting fixture to a fluorescent light fixture and maintain it after it is installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,143, granted Jan. 13, 1998, to J. A. Hentz, teaches of a pull-on clip that is manually assembled to a down lighting reflector trim in a snap-fitting manner. The pull-on clip facilitates positive lamp positioning, thereby providing a clean appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,533, granted Aug. 4, 1998, to B. Alvardo-Rodriques, discloses an improved system of interconnecting ballasts and fluorescent lamps. The ballast circuit has wires running from the receptacles to the fluorescent lights.
Presently, the prior art teaches of fluorescent lamp sources of illumination that are supported by a tubular form, made from laminating two molded glass assemblies together. In several of the prior art, it is necessary to remove and dismantle the fixture, preferably by a skilled electrician, to replace the defective ballast. Other prior art teaches of retrofit fixtures that use hardwired ballasts that are mounted directly to the splice box of an existing fixture. Still other prior art disclose the use of candelabra based fluorescent lamps and bulbs as the illumination source.
The prior art recited above does not teach of the novel advantages that are found in the present invention.
What is needed is a universal replaceable electronic ballast, one that is universal in design, and one that can easily replaced by an inexperienced novice, without exposure to receiving an electrical shock. In this regard, the present invention fulfills this need.
The present invention relates to a novel energy efficient, universal replaceable electronic ballast, using compatible adapters, for use in fluorescent lighting fixtures and/or table/floor lamps.
This novel energy efficient, universal replaceable electronic ballast comprises a family of electronic ballasts for use with currently available fluorescent lamps; the first being a Circlelite lamp, the second, a compact SpringLamp, the third, either a double or triple biaxial compact fluorescent lamp, and the fourth, a 2D fluorescent lamp. Additionally, these electronic ballasts are available in either an instant start (IS) or a rapid start (RS) designs.
It is advantageous to use these universal ballasts with the aforementioned fluorescent lamps because of their increased longevity, typically 9,000 to 10,000 hours, and their reduced operating costs and energy efficiencies.
There is a dramatic energy cost savings of up to 75% when compared to an incandescent bulb having comparable light output. The extra long life of 9,000 to 10,000 hours is up to 13 times greater than a standard incandescent light bulb.
All fluorescent lamps operate more efficiently when driven at frequencies greater than 15 kilohertz. This efficiently improvement of 5-10% is one reason for the popularity of electronic ballasts.
The Circlelite is a circular fluorescent lamp, available in a 21-watt rating, has an initial light output of 1200 lumens. It mounts via a bat-wing type bracket or a straight-wing retainer bracket that snaps into place and is retained by two rectangular recesses in the top of the ballast housing.
The compact fluorescent lamp, a laterally twisted tube, more commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cSpringLampxe2x80x9d allows the shortest lamp known to the fluorescent lamp industry to be used. It provides for minimal light trapping, thereby creating the maximum concentrated lighting output, and lighting distribution that is closest to the illumination supplied by an incandescent bulb.
Typically, a 26-watt SpringLamp provides 1750 lumens of light output, which is 67.3 lumens per watt. This lamp provides a lighting output that slightly exceeds that of a standard conventional incandescent lampxe2x80x941750 lumens of the SpringLamp compared to 1710 lumens for an incandescent lamp, a 2.3 percent rated increase in lighting output.
The rated lamp life of the SpringLamp is 10,000 hours compared to the 750 hours of a standard incandescent bulbxe2x80x94a 13.3 fold improvement in the lamp longevity.
The double or triple biaxial compact fluorescent lamp is available in a range of sizes and wattages for innovative compact luminaries. The four-pin base is plugged into and retained by the universal electronic ballast.
The 2D fluorescent lamp is available in three select wattage ratings of 10, 16 and 28 watts. A larger 2D fluorescent lamp is available two wattage ratings of 21 and 39 watts. The 2D system is the highest output fluorescent lampxe2x80x94the 39-watt system gives nearly the same light output of a 150-watt incandescent light bulb.
There are five families of newly designed adapters that are compatible with the universal plug-in electronic ballasts. The first adapter is designed for use with a low profile lighting fixtures having a tabbed base that is secured using two self-tapping screws or rivets, the second adapter for use with a low profile lighting fixtures having a twist-lock mounting base, and a third adapter for use with a low profile fixture having a screw-lock type base. A fourth adapter, having a local switch operating capability, gives height to a table or floor lamp for a coordinated appearance with its accoutrement lampshade. The fifth adapter, having a remote switch operating capability, also gives height to a table or floor lamp for a coordinated appearance with its accoutrement lampshade.
These adapters have a life expectancy of at least 40,000 hours, which is quadruple the life expectancy of most fluorescent lamps.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel universal ballast that can be replaced easily, without the necessity for tools, by an inexperienced person.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel universal ballast that can be replaced easily, without the necessity for tools, by an inexperienced person, by unplugging the ballast from its adapter and replacing it with a substitute ballast.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel universal ballast that receives and operates a circular fluorescent tube, more commonly referred to as a CircleLite lamp as the source of illumination.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel universal ballast that receives and operates a compact, laterally twisted tube, fluorescent SpringLamp as the source of illumination.
Yet still, another object of the present invention is to provide a novel universal ballast that receives and operates either a double or a triple biaxial compact fluorescent lamp as the source of illumination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel universal ballast that receives and operates a 2D fluorescent lamp as the source of illumination.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel universal ballast and compatible adapter, that is designed for use with a low profile lighting fixtures having a tabbed base that is secured using two self-tapping screws or rivets.
Still yet, another object of the present invention is to provide a novel universal ballast and compatible adapter, that is designed for use with a low profile lighting fixtures having a twist-lock mounting base.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel universal ballast and compatible adapter that is designed for use with a low profile fixture having a screw-lock type base.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a novel universal ballast and compatible adapter, that is designed for use in a table or floor lamp, to give height to a table or floor lamp for a coordinated appearance with its accoutrement lampshade, and having a local switch operating capability.
A final object of the present invention is to provide a novel universal ballast and compatible adapter, that is designed for use in a table or floor lamp, to give height to a table or floor lamp for a coordinated appearance with its accoutrement lampshade, and having a remote switch operating capability.
These, as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and it""s alternative embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.